Asmita Menggila
by 25th Baam
Summary: Setelah Asmita mendapat pukulan hebat dari Sasha, ia pun menjadi maho. WARNING: fic gaje, garing, aneh, ending yang nggak jelas. Judul diganti atas saran Sagittarius Sisyphus XD. Chapter 2 update.
1. Pukulan Sang Athena

holaa... *sing* setelah sekian lama... aku menunggu... #plak. Oke... akhirnya... semua ujian + TO sudah kelar, tinggal UN aja deh~ yeay! *nari nggak karuan*  
well, ini adalah request dari Cherry-Sakura05. Gomennasai Cherry-san, fict nya lama aku upload, mohon dimaklumi

**Note**: saya ambil setting ceritanya waktu Sasha masih kecil.

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is not belong to me. **

****Enjoy!

~ di kuil Virgo~

"ohayo gozaimasu, kak Asmita!" teriak gadis kecil sambil membawa tongkatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata saint Virgo yang sedang melakukan rutinitasnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'meditasi'.

"hehe… sebenernya aku cuman mau mastiin kak Asmita masih hidup aja sih… hihi…" kata Sasha innocent.

"hm? Maksudnya?" Tanya Asmita mengernyitkan dahinya.

"gini, kan kak Asmita sering duduk bersila gitu… terus diem nggak bergerak sama sekali, kayak patung deh… nah, makanya aku dateng kesini buat jagain kakak. Siapa tau ntar kakak tiba – tiba mati, gimana? Kan ntar rusuh se-Sanctuary" jawab Sasha jujur[banget].

kurangajar… berani – beraninya ia mengataiku seperti itu. Grrr… pikir Asmita. "Ohh… baiklah, terserah…"

"ssiip!" kata Sasha sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kemudian, Asmita kembali 'bermeditasi'. Ia menutup matanya dan tak beberapa lama kemudian mulai melayang – layang di udara. Melihat hal itu, Sasha langsung takjub. "huaaa… kak Asmita! Kok bisa melayang – layang sih? Ajarin donk~"

"Oomm…"

"kak? Kak Asmita? Apakah kakak mendengarku?"

"Oommm…"

"iiih… apa sih 'om om'? padahal aku kan masih unyu – unyu gini… kok di panggil 'om om' sih?" pikir Sasha.

"kak…?"

"OOOMMMM…!" kali ini dengan sebuah teriakan.

"huuaaa… apa yang harus kulakukan…? Kak Asmita kok tiba – tiba jadi aneh kayak gitu sih? Atau jangan – jangan… Thanatos mau nyabut nyawanya kak Asmita ya?" gumam Sasha.

Di underworld…

"HAAAAATSSYYUUU…!"

"err… Thanatos… suara bersinmu besar sekali… muncrat tau!" kata Hypnos sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"cerewet! Jangan ngomong yang nggak – nggak deh… ntar gue cabut nyawa ente…" kata Thanatos dengan nada mengancam.

"hahaha… dasar bodoh…" gumam Hypnos.

"kau bilang apa?"

"err… tidak…"

Back to Virgo temple…

Lalu, Sasha mulai berpikir keras. Ia mencari akal agar Asmita kembali 'normal'. "hhmm… apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Gimana kalau aku suruh kak Dègel buat bekuin suhu kuil ini… atau… err… gimana kalau aku suruh kak Sisyphus buat nembak[?] kak Asmita…! Err… tapi ntar kalo kak Sisyphus nembaknya pake 'panah asmara' bisa berabe tuh… err… atau… gimana kal- AHA! Khukhukhukhu… aku punya ide yang sempurna…" kata Sasha dengan evil grinnya. Ia langsung mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah si 'Tom Sam Cong' wannabe.

BUAAKKK…! Seketika, tubuh si Virgo tergeletak di lantai.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sasha langsung jingkrak – jingkrak + nyanyi ala Dora. "YEAHH! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horayy! Akhirnya, kak Asmita kembali normal[?] lagi deh! Hhmm… kayaknya, tugasku sudah selesai deh… mudahan kak Asmita nggak bilang 'om om' lagi…"

Akhirnya, Sasha pergi meninggalkan Asmita yang sedang terkapar di lantai dan tak tahu kapan siumannya. #author: kasian banget… udah buta, pingsan pula… ckckck… (-_-'')

FIN~

RnR, please :)


	2. Asmita Mencari Mangsa

**Fic ini sebenarnya statusnya 'complete'. Tapi karena yang OOC bukan Asmita, saya memutuskan untuk mengganti statusnya ke 'in progress'. Chapter 2 ini juga bakalan garing, gaje, dan aneh.**

**Yosh! Here we go...**

"huh… ternyata jadi Athena itu susah juga ya… kalo salah satu saintnya 'aneh', akunya bi-"

"Selamat pagi, Lady Athena…" sapa saint Taurus sambil membungkuk.

"eh… pagi juga, kak Aldebaran…!"

"ngomong – ngomong, tadi Lady denger nggak, suara gaduh dari kuilnya Asmita?" Tanya Aldebaran.

"ehhh? Eto… err… masa sih? Ng-nggak denger kok… hehe… suer!" Sasha mulai berkeringat dingin.

"hhm… sepertinya… Lady Athena sedang bersenang – senang dengan Asmita yaaa?"

"errr… ngg… nggak kok! Barusan, aku cuman ngusir setan yang ada ditubuhnya kak Asmita… kalo gitu, aku pergi dulu ya, kak Aldebaran… aku ada meeting hari ini sama Pope Sage~ jaa~" Sasha pun berlari sekencang – kencangnya meninggalkan si Taurus.

"ada – ada saja… hihihi… tapi… kalau dipikir – pikir, sejak kapan Lady Athena jadi dukun? Aneh…" gumam Aldebaran. "cek dulu ahh~"

Kemudian Aldebaran masuk ke dalam kuil Virgo dan ia sangaat terkejut ketika melihat tubuh 'si buta' tergeletak dilantai. "A… Asmi… t… ta…? Asmita! Tidaaak~" teriak Aldebaran gaje. Ia langsung menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Asmita dengan tenaga supernya. Seketika, Asmita bangun dari 'tidurnya'.

"Asmita! Akhirnya kau sudah sadar… syukurlah…"

"K-kau… kau kah pangeranku yang selama ini ku cari – cari kan?" kata Asmita sambil meraba – raba wajah Aldebaran dengan lembutnya.

"ehh? Asmita, kau ini bicara apa sih? Ini kan aku, Aldebaran!"

"iiih~ bo'ong deh~ ayank jahat~ huaaa~" kata Asmita dengan nada banci ditambah kaleng sama dengan banci kaleng[?]

DEG. Aldebaran langsung sweatdropped seketika. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia langsung teriak + plus kabur. "TIDAAAKK~ AKU BUKAN PANGERANMU! Kalau kau ingin mencari seorang pangeran, cari saja di kuil Aquarius!"

"ehh? Sayang… kau bilang apa sih? Kau kan pangeranku satu – satunya~" ia lari secepat kilat mengejar Aldebaran yang sudah pucat pasi.

"HUUUEEKK… *muntah – muntah* TOLOOONGG... ada banci gila nyasar ke sanctuary!" Aldebaran lari ketakutan. #author: masa sih takut ama banci kaleng? Astaga… tak kusangka… :O

"aahhh~ aku gila karenamu sayang~ sini dong, biarkan ku cium bibirmu yang seksi itu~" kata Asmita sambil memonyongkan bibirnya 5 cm.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka saling kejar mengejar bagai Tom and Jerry, akhirnya Aldebaran yang sudah basah karena berkeringat, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kuil Scorpio.

**~di kuil Scorpio~**

"ahh~ membosankan… seandainya tadi aku pinjam kaset – kaset bokep koleksinya Manigoldo, mungkin nggak kayak gini ja-"

BRRUUKK… seketika, tubuh Kardia-sama *author: hueekk…* diamankan oleh Aldebaran.

"hei! Apa yang-"

"ssstt… jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan…!" bisik Aldebaran.

"ketahuan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kardia.

"Monster…" jawab Aldebaran singkat.

"uhuh? Monster?"

"ya… m-o-n-s-t-e-r… hush… jangan ribut ntar monsternya da…"

Aldebaran langsung diam sekejap seperti orang yang sudah terhipnotis. Matanya melotot dan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aldebaran pun menganga dengan lebarnya… #author: awass… ntar masuk lalat loh XD

"sayang ku~ kau dimana? Katakana pendapatmu tentang baju baruku ini, sayang~" teriak Asmita yang tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan swim suit. Ahaha XD

"tang…" lanjut Aldebaran gaje.

Kardia udah ikutan nganga deh, karena liat kelakuan si Virgo.

"seksinya~ kalo tahu gini, aku nggak perlu pergi ke kuil Cancer buat minjem CD bokep… haha…" kata Kardia sambil ber nosebleed ria.

"k-kau… dasar! Kalo cewek yang pake swim suit sih, nggak apa apa…*plak* ini… ini… cowok! Jijay tau!"

"ahh~ ternyata kau suka ngeliatin cewek yang pake swim suit ya… ahahaha… otakmu mesum juga ternyata…" ledek Kardia.

"DIAMM… kau…" Aldebaran langsung diam seribu bahasa saat menyadari bahwa Asmita sudah ada didekatnya sambil berpose ala playboy bunny.

"NOOO…!" teriak Aldebaran yang 1 detik kemudian langsung pingsan di lantai.

"hahahahahahaa… kau hebat sekali Aldebaran! Hanya dengan melihat Asmita menggunakan swim suit, kau langsung pingsan gitu… SIH? HUAAA~ KABURRR…!" teriak Kardia setelah menyadari kalo Asmita sudah berada didepannya dengan pose – pose gajenya itu. Dalam sekejap, Kardia menghilang dari kuilnya alias kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"iiihh~ pangeran – pangeranku kok pada ngilang sih~ padahal kan 'euke' belum ngapa – ngapain… sebel sebel!" kata Asmita sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya di lantai. "kayaknya euke harus nyari penggantinya ayank Aldebaran deh~" ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kuil Scorpio. #author: wahh… nyari mangsa baru tuh si biksu Tong XD

**. . .**

**~di Pope chamber~**

"Athena-sama, apakah anda mendengar suara – suara teriakkan aneh?" kata Pope Sage penasaran.

"ahh~ mungkin itu hanya perasaan paman saja… hehe…" jawab Sasha dengan tenangnya.

"oohh… baiklah…" balas Pope Sage singkat.

"err… paman, bolehkah aku permisi sebentar?"

" ya, silahkan…" kata Pope Sage dengan senyuman khasnya.

Seketika, Sasha meninggalkan Pope Sage. Ia berlari – lari kecil sembari membawa tongkatnya itu. "aku harus memastikan bahwa kak Asmita benar – benar berhenti mengucapkan kata 'om – om' lagi…" pikiri Sasha.

**~di kuil Sagittarius~**

Sisyphus yang sedang berkaraoke ria didalam kuilnya, dan ia tak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk dengan status gender yang 'unknown' sedang mengintainya.

"nah… sepertinya, cowok ini lumayan juga buat dijadiin pangeran… godain ahh~" gumam Asmita sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"la la la la la la la… kesana kemari membawa alamat, ting ting…"

"sayang… kau kah itu~" kata Asmita yang lagi 'beraksi'.

"ehh… Asmi… ta… k-kau… ap-apa… ad-ada ap… ADA APA DENGAN PAKAIANMU ITU, ASMITAAA!" teriak Sisyphus histeris yang secara tak sadar menjatuhkan mike-nya itu.

"iihh~ lebay deh~ padahal euke udah pake pakai pakaian kayak gini, masiiihhh aja di katain… euke jadi bête nih, sayang~" jawab Asmita sambil mengeluarkan pose ala Miyabi.

Sisyphus langsung nosebleed. "ternyata, Asmita hot juga ya… seandainya aku tahu dari dulu, aku bakalan sering – sering main ke kuilnya…" pikir Sisyphus.

Lalu Asmita berjalan mendekati Sisyphus yang sudah mematung karena lagi menghayalkan 'sesuatu' *plak*. "menurut ayank Sisy, penampilan euke gimana?" bisik Asmita tepat di telinga Sisyphus.

"Perfecto~" jawab Sisyphus dengan nada yang lembut + dengan wajah yang udah nggak karuan.

Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki di kuil Sagittarius. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, muncullah gadis kecil yang menjadi biang kerok dari masalah ini.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sasha dengan lantangnya.

"Lady Athena…? Apa yang ter…" sisyphus yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu hanya heran + kaget karena melihat Sasha yang berlari mendekati Asmita dan langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya itu tepat diarah kepala si buta.

BRUAAKK… seketika, Asmita langsung tak sadarkan diri meskipun masih dalam balutan swim suit seksi yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"huft… tugasku selesai juga… bye kak Sisyphus, tolong jaga kak Asmita baik – baik yaa…"

Sisyphus hanya terdiam melihat Athena-nya yang berlallu meninggalkannya bersama dengan si banci gadungan. "sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi sih?" pikir Sisyphus.

**~THE END~**

**Kritik dan saran diterima. ^^**


End file.
